With the increasing need to limit fuel consumption and reduce harmful emissions into the atmosphere, automobile manufacturers are seeking to develop more fuel efficient vehicles. Reducing the overall weight of vehicles is a key to achieving this goal. Major contributors to the weight of any vehicle are the engine and other components of the powertrain. The most significant component of the engine is the cylinder block, which makes up 20-25% of the total engine weight. In the past significant weight savings were made by introducing aluminium alloy cylinder blocks to replace traditional grey iron blocks, and further weight reductions of the order of 40% could be achieved if a magnesium alloy that could withstand the temperatures and stresses generated during engine operation was used. Development of such an alloy, which combines the desired elevated temperature mechanical properties with a cost effective production process, is necessary before viable magnesium engine block manufacturing can be considered.
HPDC is a highly productive process for mass production of light alloy components. While the casting integrity of sand casting and low pressure/gravity permanent mould castings is generally higher than HPDC, HPDC is a less expensive technology for higher volume mass production. HPDC is gaining popularity among automobile manufacturers in North America and is the predominant process used for casting aluminium alloy engine blocks in Europe and Asia. In recent years, the search for an elevated temperature magnesium alloy has focused primarily on the HPDC processing route and several alloys have been developed. HPDC is considered to be a good option for achieving high productivity rates and thus reducing the cost of manufacture.